


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - M/F Bracket #3 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (I think?), Canon Compliant, Cultural Differences, Drabble, F/M, March Madness, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The best article in the market: There are a lot of Alderaanian royal wedding expressions. Han will never get to learn them.





	

They have an Alderaanian wedding.

Han isn’t Alderaanian—he’d never been there, and now he never will—and while he’s proud of some parts of Corellia, like its ships and its liquor, he doesn’t have any real ties there. Not like Leia does to a place where she, too, can never go.

He learns the words, slow and clumsy on his Corellian tongue, for the ceremony. He holds Leia’s hair where she tells him for the marriage-braid. He stands under a canopy that _should_ be made of woollymoth silk. 

Together they step on a glass that has never held toniray.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "the best article in the market."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LEIA IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSc7J34owLGRUFzD3EuGvHdanf6YLRVPV4eKrQvQp5c4rNGg_A/viewform)


End file.
